Drabble zebrane  ogólne i het
by euphoria814
Summary: zamierzam zamieszczać tutaj drabble o tematyce różnej... przeważnie humorystycznej... liczę na komentarze c:
1. Atak na Hogwart

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Atak na Hogwart<br>gatunek: drabble x 1,5 (150 słów + tytuł)

Było dobrze po północy, gdy do komnat prywatnych Severusa Snape'a wpadł rozpędzony patronus. Feniks Dumbledore'a rozjaśnił cały pokój, budząc Mistrza Eliksirów.  
>- Pomocy! – krzyknął zduszonym głosem jednego z największych czarodziejów obecnych czasów.<br>Severus Snape zerwał się na równe nogi, zabierając po drodze swoją różdżkę. Jeśli dyrektor wzywał, oznaczało to niezapowiedziany atak na Hogwart. Jego myśli pędziły niemal tak szybko, jak on biegł przez lochy, mając nadzieję, że zdąży. Śmierciożercy musieli jakoś przełamać bariery, by niedostrzeżenie dostać się do zamku, a to oznaczało niemałe kłopoty. Być może nawet Czarny Pan jest z nimi, ale przynajmniej Potter był bezpieczny. Z impetem wpadł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a dostrzegając, że ten trzyma w dłoni wyciągniętą różdżkę i kieruje ją w stronę własnej brody.  
>- Severusie, jak dobrze, że jesteś - powiedział, a jego oczy nie miały już w sobie łagodnych błysków. – Tylko ty możesz mi pomóc. Jeden z cytrynowych dropsów zaplątał mi się w brodę.<p> 


	2. Cukierkowe nieporozumienie

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Cukierkowe nieporozumienie<br>opis: miało być śmiesznie, a wyszło... zobaczymy... o mugolskich przesądach słów kilka też będzie... kanon odjechał w siną dal i nawet machał na pożegnanie :)  
>gatunek: drabble (100 słów + tytuł)<p>

Jedenastoletni Harry Potter siedział na jednym z foteli naprzeciwko biurka dyrektora i wiercił się niespokojnie. Nie był pewien czego wiekowy czarodziej może od niego chcieć, tym bardziej, że był wyjątkowo niezaangażowany w żadną poważną sprzeczkę z Malfoyem czy Snape'em. Właściwie zachowywał się w tym tygodniu wzorowo i nawet pomagał Hagridowi, więc kompletnie nie wiedział dlaczego został wezwany.  
>- Może cytrynowego dropsa, drogi chłopcze? – spytał po raz już któryś Dumbledore, uśmiechając się do niego przyjacielsko, a Harry już kolejny raz próbował przypomnieć sobie słowa ciotki Petunii na temat starszych panów częstujących dzieci cukierkami.<br>Twarz rozświetlił mu nagły przebłysk zrozumienia.

- Jest pan pedofilem? – spytał niepewnie.


	3. Fusy z kawy I

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Fusy z kawy<br>opis: o porannych hogwarckich zmaganiach Mistrza Eliksirów  
>gatunek: drabble<br>długość: 100 słów + tytuł

Był wczesny poranek, gdy Severus Snape zauważył to czupiradło, podejrzanie zbliżające się w jego kierunku. Niepewnie spojrzał na pusty kubek po kawie, którą ledwo skończył pić. Trelawney była coraz bliżej, a on miał coraz mniej czasu. Rozejrzał się wokół dostrzegając, że drzwi do Wielkiej Sali zablokowali uczniowie, a te drugie obstawiał Dumbledore. Wyglądało to na w pełni zaplanowaną i zorganizowaną zasadzkę, ale nie byłby największym szpiegiem Zakonu, gdyby z tym nie mógł sobie poradzić. Wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia.  
>- Severusie, nie mów, że znów wyjadłeś fusy z kawy – powiedziała zawiedziona wróżka.<br>Mistrz Eliksirów nie cierpiał jej wewnętrznego oka.


	4. Fusy z kawy II Perypetie poranne

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Perypetie poranne (Fusy z kawy II )<br>opis: o porannych hogwarckich zmaganiach Mistrza Eliksirów (kontynuacja)  
>gatunek: 2xdrabble<br>długość: 200 słów + tytuł

Severus Snape siedział podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali i jak zwykle popijał swój ulubiony napój, który nieodłącznie kojarzył mu się z ambrozją. Kubek czarnej kawy pomagał mu przeżyć każdy dzień w tej cholernej placówce oświatowej, więc nie zamierzał zważać na niebezpieczeństwa związane z tym. A jedno z nich właśnie zmierzało w jego stronę. Korale dobrane według całkiem obcego mu schematu, przykrywały krzywo zapiętą szatę z dziwnymi symbolami wyhaftowanymi na wytartym już materiale. Trelawney zwróciła w jego stronę swoje, dobrze chronione przez denka od butelek, oczy i uśmiechnęła się, jak wydawało się Severusowi – złowieszczo.  
>Kątem oka zobaczył jak Dumbledore znowu obstawił boczne drzwi. Nie sprawdzał nawet czy uczniowie odblokowali już główne. Schemat z zeszłego tygodnia powtórzył się, więc wściekły zazgrzytał zębami. Pozostawało mu jedno wyjście. Oczami wyobraźni widział już jak, osłaniając peleryną swój opróżniony kubek, przedziera się przez żywą barykadę w postaci Dumbledore'a. W korytarzu zapewne musiałby wyminąć Filcha, a może nawet Minerwę, ale nie stanowili takiego zagrożenia jak w tej chwili Pseudo Wróżka czy dyrektor. Nie było dla niego rzeczy niemożliwych, gdy stawał twarzą w twarz z bezpośredni zagrożeniem.<br>Zamiast jednak pełnej desperacji akcji, wyciągnął różdżkę i krzyknął.  
>- Drętwota! – I, powiewając czarnymi szatami, ominął leżącą bezwładnie na podłodze oszustkę.<p> 


	5. Randka

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Randka<br>opis: co zrobi Harry Potter, gdy będzie chciał się umówić z kobietą?  
>gatunek: drabble ( 5 x 100 słów + tytuł)<p>

Harry podkochiwał się w Cho Chang. Fakt ten był znany całemu hogwarckiemu społeczeństwu uczniowskiemu, więc nie dziwiło nikogo, że młody Gryfon notorycznie inwigiluje Krukonki, próbując wyciągnąć od nich interesujące go informacje. Każdego dnia wraz z Ronem zastanawiali się jak mógłby w końcu zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyny, ale jego wrodzona nieśmiałość doprowadzała tylko do tego, że najczęściej jąkał się w jej towarzystwie i tylko dzięki temu, że cały czarodziejski świat go znał, Cho wiedziała jak ma na imię.  
>Pewnego jednak dnia, Luna przyszpiliła go do ściany oznajmiając, że podmiot uczuć Gryfona jest animagiem. Pierwszej przemiany dokonała całkiem niedawno. Była kotem.<p>

Zajęło mu to pół roku. Przeczytał wszystkie dostępne w Hogwarcie książki. Te niedostępne również. Także te, które specjalnie dla niego przetłumaczyła Hermiona. O dziwo Snape, nie mogąc już znieść jego rozmarzenia na eliksirach, dodał własne wskazówki. Zdeterminowany wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, taszcząc ze sobą wszystkie księgi. Wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że próbuje dokonać niemożliwego. Nikt nie miał wpływu na swoją animagiczną postać, ale przecież on był Harrym Potterem.  
>Z tą myślą rozpoczął w myślach pierwsze inkantacje, modląc się do wszystkich znanych bóstw o spiczaste uszka i mały ogonek. Chwilę potem spojrzał w lustro i zobaczył, że jest niewielkim czarnym kotkiem.<p>

Wieczorem udał się na spacer, wiedząc, że Cho korzystała z tej sposobności i wymykała się przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Błądził w kociej postaci, starając się za wszelką cenę uniknąć kontaktu z Panią Norris. Godziny ciągnęły się nieubłagania, gdy kolejny raz mijał wejście do wieży Krukonów. Bezskutecznie. Najwyraźniej to nie była dzisiejsza noc.  
>Prawie stracił nadzieję, gdy ostatkiem kocich zmysłów zarejestrował ruch po swojej prawej. Szary ogon zniknął zaraz za zakrętem, więc szczęśliwy otwarł się o szorstki kamień i popędził za kobietą swoich snów. Nie wiedział jak zalecają się koty, ale gdy tylko ją dogonił, otarł się pyszczkiem i zamruczał.<p>

Rano, podniecony nie mógł usiedzieć na swoim miejscu. Poprosił Zgredka o dostarczenie Cho kwiatów i teraz czekał, aż ten spełni obietnicę, choć, gdy wspomniał o wspaniałej kobiecie, z którą się wczoraj widział, skrzat skrzywił się nieznacznie. Nie mógł przestać spoglądać w kierunku stołu Ravenclawu i nawet Ron zauważył jego zdenerwowanie.  
>Nie bardzo wiedział jak nazwać to, co wczoraj robili, ale czuł, że nie tylko zapoznał się z kotką, ale są już nawet krok dalej. Jakie więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy Zgredek zamiast przed Cho – pojawił się przed profesor McGonagall i podał jej bukiet róż, a ta rzuciła mu powłóczyste spojrzenie.<p>

Severus Snape bawił się znakomicie, widząc jak Potter przez ponad rok wychodzi na idiotę przy młodej Krukonce. Plan Gryfona zakrawał na szaleństwo. Był też tak tajny jak informacja, że Dumbledore lubi cytrynowe dropsy i jaskrawe kolory.  
>Pocieszające było to, że tylko Potter mógł wpaść na to, że najłatwiej umówić się z kobietą będzie pod jej własną ani magiczną postacią. I tylko Gryfon też mógłby zapomnieć, że jego własna Opiekunka Domu jest szarą kotką i pod tą postacią patroluje korytarze.<br>Nie wiedział, co robili ostatniej nocy, ale rumieńce na obu twarzach utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że jeszcze długo będzie z nich kpił.


	6. Słodki smak zemsty

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Słodki smak zemsty<br>opis: Severus Snape w natarciu  
>gatunek: drabble (100 słów + tytuł)<p>

Gdy Harry Potter kierował się do gabinetu dyrektora, nie spodziewał się, że zastanie tam Mistrza Eliksirów w tak niedwuznacznej sytuacji. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna klęczał przed fotelem, na którym mocno do tyłu odchylał się Dumbledore, ale biurko zasłaniało dokładnie cały obraz. Głowa Severusa Snape'a odchylała się rytmicznie, a sam profesor sapał nieustannie.  
>Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi mężczyzna poderwał się do góry, spoglądając niepewnie na śpiącego dyrektora.<br>- Potter – warknął z delikatnymi rumieńcami na twarzy, najwyraźniej nakryty na gorącym uczynku.  
>- Profesorze… ja… - zająknął się Gryfon.<br>- Nieważne – przerwał mu szybko. – Chodź mi pomóc, chcę zamienić dropsy Dumbledore'a na truskawkowe – poinformował go z mściwym uśmieszkiem.


	7. Zagrożenie

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Zagrożenie<br>opis: Severus Snape w natarciu (II)  
>długość: drabble (100 słów + tytuł)<p>

Był słoneczny dzień, kiedy nieznany dźwięk zaczął przemierzać hogwarckie korytarze. Wystraszeni uczniowie zabarykadowali się w dormitoriach, mając nadzieję, że jakoś przeczekają ten nagły atak. Dumbledore zabezpieczył wieżę Gryfindoru zaklęciami i, z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, poszedł w kierunku lochów. Musiał upewnić się, że Ślizgoni są bezpieczni i, choć drżał ze strachu przed zagrożeniem, podążał dalej. Polecił profesorom zabezpieczyć się w pokoju nauczycielskim i sam odważnie wszedł w ciemność.  
>Nie wiedział, co sprowokowało Severusa Snape'a do tak irracjonalnego zachowania, ale mężczyzna był najbardziej opanowaną osobą jaką znał. A teraz… Teraz śmiał się we własnej komnacie, doprowadzając do palpitacji wszystkich mieszkańców zamku.<p> 


	8. Zaliczenie

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Zaliczenie<br>opis: nie jest śmieszne - przynajmniej w zamyśle, więc proszę się nie spodziewać cudów  
>gatunek drabble (znaczy 100 słów + tytuł)<p>

Severus nie miał już sił. Kolejny rok się kończył, a Złoty Chłopiec postanowił go męczyć błaganiem o zaliczenie przedmiotu. Albus wspominał mu, że Potter marzył o karierze aurora. Jednakże ręka drżała mu za każdym razem, gdy miał postawić ocenę. Gryfon był fatalny, wręcz niebezpieczny. Splunąłby sobie w twarz, gdyby ktokolwiek inny zapoznałby się z umiejętnościami dzieciaka. Co za wstyd!  
>Postanowił zaryzykować.<br>- Potter, dlaczego miałbym zaliczyć ci Eliksiry? Podaj jeden, cholerny jeden powód, dla którego miałbym to zrobić - powiedział zmęczonym głosem.  
>- Złożę Wieczystą Przysięgę, że nigdy już nie będę uczył się Eliksirów - oznajmił Potter.<br>Nagle odkrył, że dzieciak stał się sensowny.


End file.
